User talk:KakashiBallZ
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hitler Parody Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Ok, I do not know if it's a proper way for leaving messages, it's a bit hard to navigate in this site, if not feel free to delete message from here. I will obey the rules, but, you know, humour and "funny confabulation" or whatever are Downfall parodies soul and I would vote to keep them. Anyway, I'm trying to not cross the line and as I see in extreme cases you delete sentences (I understand, it's needed). Besides, as you could see my english is not proper, or simply - sucks sometimes. I will try to make as correct texts as I can and reduce need of corrections, but if even then remain incomprehensible just inform my and I'll finish making articles. KazMalino Response about the 40k Hi there KBZ. Regarding the 40k article, it's fine. I'll be prepping everything there. About "SPESS MAHREENS", it was a parody to "Space Marines" in the Soulstorm scene where Indrick Boreale makes his speech - with has since been spoofed by many 40k fans out there. I suggest you watch the spoofs, they're epicly funny. By teh Emprah, that article will have its place!TheXenomorph1 07:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Is there a rule..... ....that states about the creation of articles of specific Untergangers? I read here that creating such are unadvisable. Please clarify this. Thanks! The Yeontura Counterculture 11:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant The amount of work you have put into this wiki is absolutely fantastic. I'll do my best to improve it. I especially like Fegelein's page :) Re: interface It's the new interface for Wikia. All wikis have changed to them. It's supposed to make things smoother. Ggctuk 19:22, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Article Comments People have been leaving annoying and unwanted comments in my HeyItsPiplup article, and there is completely no way to delete it. Do you know to delete unwanted comments?